Modern FPGA fabric architecture consists of programmable segmented routing with programmable logic blocks. This baseline architecture has been in the industry for over 20 years on which most commercial FPGAs are based. Another approach is to utilize direct routing between programmable elements with fine-grain hybrid logic/renting elements such that no segmented muting is needed for this architecture.